¿Cual es tu nombre?
by Keili14
Summary: Un One-shot de mis protagonistas de "We are a Team". Summer hace mucho que conoce a "Sonny" del cual esta enamorada, aunque no lo admita... Solo una cosa le inquieta... ¿Cual es su Nombre? ¡Entren para descubrirlo!


_**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un ONE-SHOT de Summer y este nuevo personaje al cual solo conocemos como "Sonny". Bueno, perdonen por no subir seguido, pero hago un esfuerzo jajajaja XD.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad a excepción de "Sonny" que es de una amiga.**_

 _ **Este ONE-SHOT es parte de "We are a Team"**_

 _ **Protagonistas: Summer y "Sonny"**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _¿Cual es tu nombre?_

Estaba recostada sobre la rama mas gruesa, suelto un suspiro relajado. La brisa de verano hacia volar, a su compás, los mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro, sentía una bella libertad y frescura a pesar del calor y luz que el sol traía, pero las hojas del frondoso árbol lograban cubrir lo suficiente.

Una brisa veloz, hace que toda esa paz que reinaba, se fuera, dando un repentino cambio a su rostro relajado a una mueca fastidiosa. Escucho una ligera pero conocida e insoportable risa burlona.

— ¿Que tal, bonita? —Pregunta con cierta gracia. Ella suelta un profundo suspiro ahogando su respuesta, que de seguro la llevaría a una situación " _Indeseada_ ", aunque ese dulce rubor la dejaba en descubierto.

—Me encontraste. —Dice, sin siquiera mirarlo, aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Suelta una risa divertida. —Puede haber muchos arboles en la ciudad. Pero conozco tus preferencias. —Sonríe malicioso.— Después de todo, eres mi chica.

Abre los ojos fastidiosa.— Yo no soy tu chica. Aclara, sentándose en la rama, mientras veía al joven de ojos esmeraldas, sonriéndole, lo cual lo volvía mas " _Irritante_ ".

—Claro que si, solo que no lo aceptas aun... —Afirma acercándose a ella, sonriendo. Se agacha a su altura. —Nunca me cansare de ver esos hermosos ojos tuyos.

Rueda los ojos,tratando de ignorar su sonrojo. —Yo no puedo ser tu chica. —Sonríe burlona al ver el gesto molesto del castaño. Ríe con gracia, _le encantaba_ , aunque no lo admitiera.

— ¿Y por que no? —Pregunta, algo sonrojado.

—Porque las parejas conocen todo de la otra... Conozco todo sobre ti... excepto tu _nombre._ —Aclara separándose de él.

El chico queda pensativo antes de reír— Vaya, realmente quieres saber mi nombre...

—Tranquilo, solo pasaron unos meses y recuerda que soy mu~y paciente. —Usando un tono sarcástico.

Se acerca mas a ella, logrando que sus respiraciones se chocaran. Suelta un largo suspiro, causando que la chica tenga un escalofrió.

— ¿Quieres... saber mi nombre? —Pregunta sonriendo malicioso. Lo mira un momento a los ojos, sentía una extraña sensación.

—Por alguna razón...no quiero responder... —Agacha un poco la cabeza, escuchando la risa del joven. Pero este no se acerca ni se aleja, solo se queda quieto mirándola.

Suelta un largo suspiro, lo observa un rato.— S-Si... quiero saber... —Su respuesta no tuvo final, ya que sus labios quedaron aprisionados por los de él. Se mantiene quieta, sin saber corresponder o no, solo sabia que el calor de sus mejillas delataba la pena que sentía.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, de ese beso robado pero dulce, el joven de ojos verdes como el profundo bosque, se separa lentamente, acariciando la mejilla de la joven castaña.

Al no recibir respuesta, sonríe satisfecho y al momento de tener la intensión de saltar para bajar del árbol, la voz dulce de la chica lo detiene.

— ¿Acaso te llamas " _Beso_ "? —Pregunta mirándolo molesta y con sus brazos cruzados sin abandonar ese rubor en sus mejillas que parecía permanente.

—Ja ja, no. Oye, solo dime Sonny. —Le sonríe, observando sus bellos ojos.

—Ambos sabemos que " _Sonny_ " solo es tu apodo. —Se sienta mejor en el arboles mirándolo con cierta intriga en sus ojos, un bonito brillo que hacia verla mas linda de lo que era.

La mira un rato antes de soltar un suspiro rendido, observa las flores que rodeaban las raíces del árbol, para luego comparar su belleza con la de la chica a su lado, sin duda era mas bella... O solo estaba cegado por esa palabra " _Amor_ ".

Ríen un poco antes de sonreírle.

—Mi nombre es...

 ** _~Fin~_**

 _El misterio, no es misterio, si ya se sabe el secreto._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _ **-.-.-.**_ _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_ _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Y llegamos al final! ¿Que? ¿Querían saber el nombre? Bueno... lastima aun no lo sabrán x3**_

 _ **Dejen REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Los leo Luego!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
